Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a display system which includes operation switches provided on a steering wheel of a vehicle and a display device which displays, on a windshield, different images in accordance with touch and operations of an operator with respect to the operation switches is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-106353). Each of the operation switches of the display system has a touch sensor, and outputs a sensor signal derived from touch of the operator and an operation signal derived from an operation of the operator by distinguishing from each other. When an operator touches an operation switch, the display device highlights a switch image corresponding to the operation switch, and when an operator operates an operation switch, the display device displays an operation responsive image to indicate an operation state.